Lost and then Returned
by Jacquelyn Frost
Summary: Alucard and his lover were separated, leaving both to mourn for their loss. Now, centuries later, they end up meeting. How will this effect everything?
1. Chapter 1

**_Will our stars ever align?  
Will two hearts beat in time?  
These words you should always remember,  
To you my heart I surrender._**

 ** _~My Heart I Surrender~ I Prevail_**

* * *

 _"Te amo, Magister," (I love you, Master) a silver haired youth said snuggling happily into a taller, and bigger, raven's arms. The raven smirked as he pulled the other closer, making the other sit on his lap. "Quantum est?" (How much?) he asked. The silver haired youth smirked in response, purposefully breathing into the others' ear. "Toto corde meo," (With all my heart) he responded, gasping quietly as the man nipped at his neck with his fangs._

 _The raven's blood red eyes narrowed with lust. "Eam probant," (Prove it) the two quickly removed the space between them, the silver haired youth moving to straddle the other. "Quisi Magisterum mandata." (As my Master commands)_

 _Their lips clashed in a fierce battle for dominance. The albino flushed brightly as he relinquished control as he ran his fingers through the raven's long locks. They pulled apart, both eyes glowing a bright red as they stared at each other. The raven immediately started to attack the younger's neck, making the smaller mewl happily. "M-Magister," (M-Master) the albino moaned, tugging softly at his hair._

 _The older detached himself from the others neck to stare into silver pools. "Amor facete mihi," (Make love to me) the albino whispered out against the raven's lips. Red eyes narrowed further into slits as he kissed the others' lips chastely before attacking the his neck once more. The albino moaned quietly as he sucked just below his ear. He barely noticed when the older removed his jacket and shirt, leaving his red ribbon tied around his neck. The albino helped with removing his master's clothes._

 _Soon, both were panting and nude, sides the albino's ribbon that was still tied loosely around his neck. The younger whimpered as the raven let his fangs ghost over his chest. The raven brought his fingers to the albino's lips, his unspoken order heard clearly._

 _The younger allowed the entrance, sucking lovingly at each finger, coating them with his saliva. The raven bit at one of the perk nipples, earning a moan from the younger. A bright blush running down his neck and dusting his cheeks as he watched. The raven smirked as gently pushed the albino down, know kneeling above the other. "Amica mea," (My love) the raven whispered huskily against porcelain skin. The albino flushed brightly, gasping the raven removed his fingers and started to circle his entrance._

 _"P-Placere," (P-Please) the younger moaned as he bit his lip, blood slowly trickling down his chin. The raven chuckled as he entered a single finger as he licked up the blood. The albino whimpered at the foreign feeling, breathing harshly. The raven slowly pumped his finger inside the albino, earning moans and whimpers from the smaller._

 _The albino rolled his head to the side, allowing the raven access to his neck, which he took greedily. He nipped at his shoulder before sucking harshly. The youth mewled as a second finger as added just as the raven started to suck at his nipple. "Non possum ego-" (I-I can't) he moaned into the raven's ear. Red eyes flashed as his other hand reached for the younger's dick._

 _The albino threw his head back as the older pumped both his dick and his fingers. They curled inside him, making him release lewd noises, that caused him to blush violently._

 _Just as the youth thought he would be able to topple over the edge, a third finger was inserted in him, making his back arch slightly in response. "Dolum," (It hurts) he whimpered silently, but was still heard by the raven. The raven kissed his cheek as he slowly pumped the younger's cock. "Erit mox quasi amoena," (It shall soon be pleasant) he nipped at the albino's ear._

 _The younger squirmed slightly, making the raven bump into his sweet spot. He moaned loudly, wrapping his arms and legs around the taller. "Q-quid?" (W-what) red eyes glowed as he brushed once more against the others' prostate, making his back arch, but for an entirely different reason than before. "Divinam spectes," (You look divine) the older complimented as he mercilessly beat the younger's prostate. By this point, the younger was nothing but a moaning mess._

 _"Please festinare," (Please hurry) the albino groaned, licking the raven's neck. The raven smirked as he removed his fingers quickly, making the other groan. The albino looked pleadingly up at his master, his once silver orbs matching the raven's lust filled red eyes. "It nocebit," (It will hurt) the taller warned, making the silver haired youth smirk up at him._

 _They shared a passionate kiss. When they separated, the silver haired youth kissed the side of his lips before smirked up at the other. "Ero in cura animarum," (I'll be in your care, Master) he said seductively._

 _The raven smirked as he aligned his dick to the smaller's entrance. "Et ego," (And I shall) the raven said as he entered in one go. The albino arched himself into the other, a loud gasp escaping his lips. The raven quickly swallowed it as they both battled for dominance once more. He slowly started to pull out slightly before ramming back in, earning whimpers and moans from the younger._

 _They separated just as the raven had only his tip inside of the younger. The raven smirked as he slammed into the albino, causing a scream to erupt from the other. The older had rammed straight into the prostate, causing the albino to see stars. "Magistrum," the albino whimpered as the older relentlessly battered the poor albino, earning mewls and moans._

 _The raven smirked as he dropped his face into the crook of the albino's neck, letting his tongue ghost over his pulse. This causing a louder moan to escape the younger. The raven sped up his thrust, earning higher pitched moans and louder screams. Both of their blood red eyes gazed into each other before both went and licked each others' necks._

 _Both bite into the neck, their fangs easily breaking the skin, as they sucked each others' blood as the raven continued to thrust into the younger. The albino was the first to remove himself, his lips stained red, some of the blood falling down his chin. The raven also removed himself, smirking as he licked at the wound, earning mewls from the younger._

 _"Dicas licet," (Say it) the raven whispered huskily into the albino's ear. The albino chocked on his words as he was quickly coming towards his breaking point. "Clamatis it," (Scream it) the raven spoke again, nibbling at the other's ear while bringing his hand around to slowly stroke the albino's penis. The younger let out a chocked sob as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other's shoulder. "I. Vos," (I. You)the albino chocked._

 _The albino finally threw his head back, arching as he finally released. "Alucard!"_

* * *

Allen's eyes snapped open as he panted silently. He rolled onto his side, noting his stained undergarments. He huffed as he sat up, looking out into the star stricken sky. "Si reversus fueris ad me?" (Will you ever return to me) the albino asked as he sadly looked into the night, cupping his now scarred face. "Tu agnoscitis me?" (Will you recognize me) he whispered ruefully into the quiet room, not noting his change of language from it usual English.

He let a single tear fall as he stared out his prison's small window. "Vos sunt etiam bellus?" (Are you even looking) he asked brokenly. He let more tears fall before he fell back on his poor bed.

He didn't know that a raven woke from the very same dream, staring brokenly into his glass of red wine.

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed it as I did writing it. I got the translation from google and for those wondering, it is Latin. This is Alucard x Allen, but any suggestions for other characters are welcome! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So if the ties that bind us ever do come loose.  
_** ** _Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose.  
_** ** _'Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell,  
_** ** _Before I'll see you with someone else._**

 ** _~Better Dig Two~The Band Perry_**

* * *

Allen stared at the cold, hard floor emotionless. He was curled in a fetal position, his arms hugging his legs close to his chest, his eyes glazed over like the dead. But he was _far_ from that.

He stopped counting how long he had been there, sitting in a damp and dark prison, his visitors only bringing pain with them. He had been there long enough for the leaders to change. Long enough to know that Alucard wasn't coming to get him out of this hell hole. He was there long enough for his immortal soul to finally start to crack the longer he was kept from his mate. He could feel the other, especially since _that_ dream.

It had been so realistic. He could still feel Alucard's fangs ghosting over his pulse and see his glowing red eyes.

Allen traced the red scar on his face, tears gathering once more in his eyes, his thoughts going back to what they were when he awoke. ' _Will he recognize me?_ ' he prayed that he would. He knew he didn't look that different, but there was definite changes.

His hair was still the same snow white it was before, but it was dirtier and longer, ending right in the middle of his back. His eyes that were once a bright silver where dark gray and lifeless. His skin once flawless was marred with scars, two main ones being the red scar on his face starting with a pentagram on his forehead and ending at his chin, going over his left eye, and the second being a large, nasty scar that started at his shoulder and ended at his hip on his left side. He was also much smaller than he was before, not eating, nor drinking, taking its toll on him.

He prayed for a quick death, but he knew it would be impossible with the way these mortals were going at it.

Allen almost didn't hear the footsteps that were coming down the hall and towards his cell. He heard multiple footsteps, even a pair that sounded like they were being mostly dragged. He lifted his head slowly to stare as a human walked in, followed by two of his minions and a familiar face.

Allen kept his poker face even when gold eyes widened at the sight of him. "So then, Allen Walker," the main man, a old brunette with weird eyebrows, said, his brown eyes narrowing, "are you ready to speak?"

The albino stared, his eyes turning a feral red as he bared his fangs angrily at the three mortals. Two, which were holding onto the raven with gold eyes, stepped back in fear while the brunette just watched with amusement. "Thought as much," he said, nodding towards a set of chains on the opposite side of the room from Allen. The two other men quickly tied the raven, who was hissing angrily at them, to the wall before following the brunette man out, not without leaving with some parting words. "We will be back with some motivational tools."

Allen remained silent until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before turning towards the other. Their eyes locked as they stared at one another.

The raven was shocked at who he saw. His gold eyes full with concern, anger, shock, sadness, and curiosity. Mostly the first three. His skin was dark, almost ashen, and he had diamond stigmata on his forehead. His skin was flawless, with a bit of bruising around his eye and cheek on the right side. They both wore black pants and shirts with no shoes, looking a little rough for wear.

"N-Neah?" Allen asked softly, staring shyly into gold eyes that were slowly turning into silver to match his. Or what used to be his, eyes. "Venerandum meam dulces nepos," (My sweet little adorable nephew) Neah spoke quietly in Latin, making Allen's eyes widen and water before a bitter laugh escaped him.

"It really is you. Only you can call me adorable at a time like this," he chuckled again, even Neah smiling bitterly at him. "Where is your no good master?" Neah asked seriously. Allen flinched as he looked down at the ground. "I was hoping you knew."

The silence was tangible as the two sat there in silence.

"Last I saw of _him_ was when he was tearing up Italy in search of you. Then I kind of got caught and kept there for a while, not being fed a damn thing before now being here," Neah said, looking over his nephew with a concerned look. He was way too skinny to be healthy.

"Why were the men called you Allen?" Neah asked. Allen smiled at him, thanking his uncle for not bringing up his...physical issues.

"I wasn't about to tell them my name. So I gave one that Mana gave that one boy when he was travelling the world," Allen said, smiling at the ground. "Ut ambo aeternam beatitudinem." (May they find eternal happiness.)

The two remained in calming silence when they both heard quick footsteps coming towards them. The two quickly turned their gazed towards the door, waiting for the person to enter.

* * *

Alucard stared at Integra, a smirk on his face as Seras and Walter were watching the two silently. "So the Vatican had been keeping something from us and you want me to find out what," Alucard repeated, but in much simpler terms than she did. The blonde Hellsing leader frowned, but nodded, knowing that that was Alucard was actually going to do and she wasn't about to repeat herself. At least Seras was there to derail some things for when they go.

"I am sending both Seras _and_ Walter with you. Walter since they don't trust vampires easily. I already sent them a notice," Integra said, waving away any concerns about sending Walter away, and her own safety.

Alucard frowned at the notice part, but Integra smiled when her back was turned to him. "I sent just one hour ago. If you hurry, you may beat it there," she said, making the vampire grin.

Seras sighed as Walter also grinned. "I am surrounded by weirdos," she whined quietly, ignored by everyone.

Alucard quickly left after that, wanting to get this over with quickly so he can escape back to his _room_ and mope for a good few hours. Or days, which ever he feels like. That dream was still buzzing around his head. He hasn't dreamt of his lost mate in a few years and when he was locked in the basement, that was all he thought of. He frowned as he felt ghost arms tighten around him.

He shook his head. No need for that now. His little mate was probably dead if he hasn't found him by now.

His little Azreal.

* * *

 **Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter. Just a few things so you don't get lost.**

 **Azreal mean God of Death. Found in on a website, thought it was cool and fit Allen.**

 **Allen, the little boy Mana adopted, was killed in the same accident that killed Mana since he was being held at that time. The Mellinium Earl technically doesn't exist, but Adam does. The entire Noah family is a different type of Vampire. Allen/Azreal is still half Noah, but had his human side turned when he was turned by his master/Alucard.**

 **Neah is still Allen's uncle and was actually a blood relative in this, but he is Sheryl's son, brother of Wisely and Rhode. Wisely is his blood brother while Rhode is adopted into his family by Sheryl. Allen is still the youngest. (Unless you count Seras. She is the youngest.)**

 **The while Mating thing will be described in later chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It took me five tries to get this. I didn't know how to start so tell me if you like or not, if not tell me what you didn't like.**

 **FYI. More sex will come if you are just in it for that. But of course, Alucard and Allen need to be reunited.**

 **I also will only allow three of the fellow exorcists to show up in this. Pick wisely (HA...pun) Pairings are decided by the reader, so reviews will be very helpful!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I'd hope you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,  
That for me, it isn't over.**_

 _ **~Someone Like You~ Adele**_

* * *

 _"You what?!" a tall black haired man yelled/asked as he looked down at his youngest son. Azreal flinched slightly before pouting up at his father, Sheryl. "I mated with Alucard," he said softly, blushing as he said his master's name. This just seemed to tick off the raven more._

 _"No! I forbid it! Not my cute, little son!" he started to cry a river, making Azreal frown as he pat his father's back. "I am not little," he grumbled under his breath. He almost forgot about the people listening to his conversation._

 _"Ah~. You are little. You and Wisely both," Tyki, another black haired man said, grinning in amusement as the two said white haired teens glared at him. Wisely was sitting a few feet away from Azreal. His hair was the same snow white, but his eyes were gold. Sheryl was a tall, black haired man whose hair went and touched the center of his back. It was tied into a loose, and low, ponytail and his eyes were the same gold as Wisely. Tyki had long black hair that was in the same style as Sheryl, but his was shorter, only reaching to his shoulder blades. His eyes were dark gray and his skin ashen, similar to Sheryl as well._

 _Azreal and Wisely shared the same mother and father while their older sister, Rhode, only shared the same father with them. "Who are you calling short?" Wisely asked, raising a brow at his uncle. Tyki just smiled as he pointed at him. Wisely's brow twitched as he frowned at him._

 _Sheryl was too busy smothering Azreal to notice._

 _"We need to tell Adam. Then we will go and kill the monster who has defiled my little boy," Sheryl said. Azreal's aura, that was normally light, turned dark as he glared at his father, something he never does either. "You shall not hurt him," he said in a low, menacing voice. Everyone froze for a moment before Neah and Mana, their other uncles, walked into the room._

 _Neah took one look at Azreal before sighing. "Who pissed him off?" he asked. Mana just continued to smile silently beside his younger brother. Neah had raven hair while Mana had brown, but they both waved neared the end and ended at their shoulders. Neah's eyes were the same silver as Azreal's while Mana's was the dark gray._

 _"Papa did it," Rhode said from her spot beside Tyki. Her raven hair also ended at her shoulders, but was spiked at the end, her eyes matching her father's and Wisely's._

 _"What is it about first and foremost?" Mana asked, looking between their younger member and his brother. Sheryl then went on a tirade about Azreal's mate. Azreal flinched when he felt the dark aura from both his dad and his Uncle Neah. "I forbid it," Neah said, glaring at Azreal. Said teen groaned loudly, earning chuckles from Mana and Tyki. Rhode and Wisely were silently watching._

 _And silently rooting for Azreal to win._

 _"And why can't I? It had already happened. I am mated to him and there is nothing you can do about it," Azreal ground out, glaring back. Mana's eyes widened before he put his hand on his brother's arm, calming both Neah and Sheryl. "It would be wise to let him," Mana said, earning shocked looks from both brothers._

 _"No way in hell! I am not letting that vampire defile my cute, little, adorable nephew!" Neah yelled. "Stupido, leuitatis, nitwitted,, senex lamia. Meum cum manibus, et planto certus ut depascatur incendetque bimus retrusi profundissimum infernum! Ego ultor videte," (That stupid, irresponsible, nitwitted, old vampire. When I get my hands on him, I will castrate him and burn him and make sure he burns in the deepest pits of hell! I will personally see to it) Neah cursed in Latin, earning eye rolls from several and a nod in agreement from Sheryl._

 _Azreal went and wrapped his arms around Neah and Sheryl. "Papa, Uncle. Alucard si credas , mihi crede sustinebis?" (Papa, Uncle. If you can't trust Alucard, then can you trust me?) Azreal asked, looking up pleadingly with big silver eyes. Neah and Sheryl pouted mentally at the use of the puppy eyes._

 _Mana and Tyki chuckled as they knew Azreal had them beat. "I will still have a talk with_ him _," Neah warned. Sheryl nodded silently. Azreal smiled brightly as he hugged them tighter. "Gratias tibi ago, Papa, avunculus!" (Thank you, Papa, Uncle!) the two watched silently as Azreal ran out the room, probably to find his new mate._

 _Mana watched silently before turning to stare at the man who came in unnoticed. "_ _Quoniam cum matribus ne te frater," (Weren't you like that when you mated with my brother?" Mana asked, instantly making Neah flush brightly. Adam chuckled, but nodded._

 _"We should watch. Something is going to happen, and I fear the worst," Adam suddenly said, making all of the Noah stiffen. Neah and Sheryl looked ready to go and give chase, but Tyki and Mana were there to stop them._

 _"Let him have his love for as long as he can," Mana warned, his eyes darkening to a gold as he glared at the two._

 _Neah and Sheryl pouted, Sheryl still trying to give chase while Neah stood still. The two made a promise that if something happens to Azreal, they will kill his mate._

* * *

Neah glared at the brunette man who came in, followed by the same two men from before. The two were each carrying a tray of sharp objects and one even had some vials of holy water. "So then, in a little bit, some people from the detestable Hellsing will be coming looking for, well, one of you," the brunette man started, picking up a knife as he carefully played with the tip.

"But only one," he continued, smirking as the two silently watched. Neah felt like baring his fangs and ripping into the men, but whatever these chains were made of drained him completely.

He felt like a human.

"So, I think I'll choose you to give to them. Like a present," the man said, smirking evilly as he pressed the knife to Neah's throat. Neah glared up at him, his eyes going gold as he stared at them. Allen's eyes flared red as he glared as well. "I think I'll keep the runt. He is so much more fun," the man continued as though he wasn't being threatened by two powerful vampires.

"They never said you had to be in good condition," he grinned as he slashed at Neah's throat, earning a rasped gasp from the raven. Allen's eyes widened as he watched the blood seep down his uncle's throat. The brunette then went and dipped the knife into the holy water. Then he slashed several more times at his torso, legs, arms, and once more at his throat. Neah tried to growl something at the sadistic human, but found he couldn't speak and it made his throat hurt ten times worse when he tried.

"So you can't tell them anything," the brunette man said as he grinned down at the raven Noah. Allen felt bile rise in his throat as he watched his uncle get mutilated. Allen felt rage pour from him, startling everyone.

Even the brunette man.

Allen's skin quickly changed from his stark white to the same matching ashen color of his uncle. His eyes were a mix of red and gold, conflicting violently with each other as they tried to be the dominant color. His hair started to wave near the ends and his fangs were bared. All in all, he looked something out of a nightmare.

The chains that were holding the albino were quickly deteriorating as the albino thrashed angrily to get to the humans. The brunette and his men watched petrified as the albino screamed at them. Neah was also petrified.

He had never seen his nephew this angry. Not even when he was found out his uncle, Mana, was killed along with the little brunette human Mana had adopted.

Allen wasn't in control of his body. All he felt was cold fury as the humans hurt his uncle. The chains were close to break when the brunette man finally gained control of himself. He quickly snatched up the biggest vial with holy water and threw it on the albino, who screeched in pain.

Allen sat panting in pain as he glared at them. His hair slowly returned to normal, as did his skin, but his eyes remained conflicted as he glared death at them.

The brunette shook while the other two were quickly inching towards the door. "Take the other to the meeting place. They should be here by now," the brunette said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Neah would've laughed if it wouldn't have hurt to do so.

His throat was healing, but at an _extremely_ slow pace. He estimated a week before he would be able to speak for it not to hurt. Three days to actually speak at all.

"Yes sir," the two said as the quickly got the raven out of his chains and led him out of the room. The brunette stayed behind as he stared, hypnotized by the red/gold eyes. "I will be waiting for when I can finally sink my fangs into your neck. For when you are begging for mercy. Mercy you refused to give me," Allen said, staring death at the brunette.

The brunette stayed silent as he left. "Have a good day, Malcolm C. Leverrier," the brunette froze, his eyes widened before he left with only a single thought on his mind.

 _How did he know his name?_

* * *

 **TaDa! A new chapter! More Alucard in the next chapter! :D**

 **Allen/Azreal's power will be explained in later chapters. Just know he is a special case since he is part Noah and part Vampire. Again, Noah _are_ vampires, just a different species of vampires. They do not require blood and can be in the sunlight, but are faster, stronger, and live longer lives than humans. Regular vampires drink blood and can be in the sun if they are strong enough or haven't had their first drink. Regular vampires are even stronger, faster, and live longer than Noahs. Now, Allen is half Noah and half Vampire.**

 **Think about it.**

 **Wisely is half Noah as well if you couldn't guess, but that will soon be fixed. ;3**

 **Reviews would be nice and I love all of you who has favorited/followed and thank you Kiba-chan! I love all your reviews. And I promise not to end it right when they meet! Where would the fun be there?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I'll break,  
**_ _ **Knowing what you said.  
**_ _ **The pain is what you make it,  
**_ _ **Sadly you are so mistaken.**_

 ** _~Anthem of the Lonely~ Nine Lashes_**

* * *

Alucard sighed tiredly as he tried to ignore Walter trying to teach Seras about vampires. "And this brings us to a _very_ important part. Mating," Walter said, making Seras choke and Alucard look over at the butler with a raised brow.

"You really want to teach the virgin about mating?" he asked, making the blonde police girl blush violently. Walter continued to smile. "It is a big part of being a vampire. Unless you wish to tell her," Walter spoke. Alucard smirked as he looked over at the fledgling.

"There is one thing you should know about mating," he said, earning the two's undivided attention. "Don't do it," he said blankly, causing Seras to pout and Walter to chuckle quietly.

Seras crossed her arms as she looked at her master. "Why?" she asked, confused. Alucard sighed as he pouted himself another glass of wine. "Mating for vampires is like marriage to humans, except there is no backing out. Once you mate, that is it. You only mate once even if they die," he warned, looking over his glasses to stare into her blue eyes, which widened at each he spoke.

"Is that true?" she turned to Walter, making the vampire smirk. As if the vampire hunter would know such things. Vampires weren't really open about such things. "To be honest, I do not know much about mating. All I know is, very few vampires actually commit to it. I know it involves the exchange of blood," Seras looked sick at the last bit.

Alucard smirked as he looked over her. "You really think vampires wouldn't exchange blood?" he asked, amused. Seras pouted once more, mumbling angrily under her breathe. "We are here." Walter said, stepping out of the black vehicle. Seras and Alucard followed silently, Seras looking shy as she took in the large, menacing building while Alucard was smirking as he walked with confident steps. The doors opened, greeting the three was a blonde haired man, his hair in a braid and ending just below his shoulders.

"Do you need something?" he asked coldly. Seras looked meekly down at the ground, Walter smiled kindly, and Alucard smirked in amusement. "We are here to see Mr. Leverrier," Walter said politely, bowing his head. The blonde man stayed silent for a moment, before nodding and letting them in. "Follow me," he said.

The four walked down the hallway until it opened up into a large ballroom like area. There, at the top of the steps, stood four men. One was bound in chains and covered in blood as he glared angrily at the brunette. Alucard's eyes widened behind his glasses as he stared at the familiar face of Neah. He took in the new scars on his neck and turned his glare to the brunette as well.

"Ah. Hellsing. How kind of you to join us," the brunette man, Leverrier, greeted with a smirk. The blonde walked up the steps, the Hellsing members staying below. The blonde stopped at Leverrier's side. "I believe introductions are in order," Leverrier said.

The blonde stood emotionlessly beside the brunette. "This is Howard Link. And these men behind me are Charles and Rodrick Douglas. The vampire hasn't said his name yet," Leverrier said, looking boredly at the raven vampire, who bared his fangs at him, but made no sound. Alucard narrowed his eyes before he felt anger engulf him.

Only he was allowed to beat Neah.

"I'm Walter C. Dornez and these two are vampires, Seras Victoria and Alucard," the brunette man froze for a second as he gazed at the raven with glasses. "Alucard?" he repeated. He heard that name from somewhere, but he can't remember where.

Oh well. If it was important he would've remembered it.

"We came for him," Alucard said, looking over at Neah, who seemed to be trying to tell him something, but he didn't know what. Too far away to really tell.

Leverrier nodded to the two men behind him. They shoved the vampire, making him trip on the stairs and causing him to almost roll down the stairs. If Alucard wasn't there that is. "That wasn't very nice," Alucard commented. Neah rolled his eyes as all the brunette man could say was "Oops."

"Is this the only vampire you have?" Seras asked quietly, looking nervously between her master and the brunette. She could sense the anger rolling off her master, making her much more shy then she normally would've been. Leverrier rose a brow at her, ignoring her before turning back to the older vampire. Seras didn't like that at all as she glared at the brunette, grumbling angrily under her breathe.

Neah looked over at the blonde police girl, his eyes widening slightly before he glared at the raven, who was pointedly ignoring him.

"I believe Ms. Victoria asked you a question, Mr. Leverrier," Walter spoke, his smile never waning. Howard remained stoic beside the brunette, making shooing motion at the two behind them. The two humans rushed out the room, without trying to look like they were running. Alucard carefully picked up the Noah, bridal style much to Neah's hatred, and walked down the stairs to the two waiting below.

Leverrier smirked, resting his hand on his hip. "I said I would bring you a present," he said vaguely, making Alucard rise a brow, but he didn't turn around. Alucard froze at the final step, taking a deep breathe as he glared at Neah.

Neah glared back before glaring at Leverrier. "I'll ask later," Alucard said softly, too soft for the humans to hear.

"Howard, show them out," Leverrier said, waving his hand dismissively at them. Walter stepped up, his eyes flashing with some unknown emotion. "If you are containing anymore, and we find out, then we have the right to come and claim them. No matter who stands in the way," he smiled again, his glasses flashing with malice.

The two humans remained nuetral, but Seras saw how Link twitched his hand slightly as he took a quick glance toward Leverrier before he started down the steps.

"If you will follow me," he said, walking past the four. Neah struggled to get out of Alucard's arms, but that just made the vampire smirk and tighten his hold. Seras was confused as she watched her master carry the unknown man. Judging by how the man was glaring at both Leverrier and Alucard since they came in, he probably knew her master. She shrugged. She would be getting her answers later most likely.

Walter followed dutifully at the back, sending one more glance towards the brunette who stood alone at the top of the steps, watching them walk away. Walter then turned his attention to the blonde in the front who was leading them. Walter knew many in the Vatican, but he had never seen any of those men, and judging by Leverrier's arrogant attitude, he was a powerful member. But he didn't know who, or what specifically, he was a part of.

Link opened the door, letting the four out, Neah once again struggling to get out of Alucard's arms. Walter stopped beside the blonde, who looked him over coldly. "What part of the Vatican are you?" Walter asked, his glasses glinting again so his silver eyes were hidden.

Link remained stoic as he leaned in close to the butler, ex-vampire hunter. "The Black Order," he whispered quietly into the raven's ear. "We exterminate demons and other supernatural beings, like vampires," Link said straightening. Walter watched with curious eyes as Link glanced around himself.

Almost as if he was looking for someone.

Link looked back to the raven. "When you find out, and you will, he is in the south tower," Link said before pushing Walter out and closing the door. The butler blinked rapidly, for once very confused as he looked behind at the large oak doors. Alucard and Seras were already waiting in the car, Alucard looking at the wound on Neah's neck.

"That must hurt like a bitch," Alucard commented, making Neah glare at him and frown. Alucard rose a brow as he sniffed it, making Seras blush brightly as she turned away. Alucard's eyes widened slightly as he looked up into gold eyes, that were slowly changing to silver.

"Holy water?" he asked. Neah nodded, making Seras blink as she looked at the raven, her eyes widening when his appearence was changing slowly.

Walter came into the car, his smile gone as she looked with a frown at the building as they left. Seras was too busy watched Neah to really notice though.

Neah's ashen skin was turning pale and his eyes were a gleaming silver. The diamond stigmata on his forehead was disappearing and his raven hair evened out slightly, not as puffed out but still just as wavy. Alucard took it all in stride as he carefully looked over the man for anymore injuries.

"Only I am allowed to beat you," Alucard said, making Neah sneer and Seras to question their relationship.

"Do you know him, master?" she asked. Alucard glanced at her before turning back to the other raven who was sitting beside him angrily. Neah crossed his arms over his chest as he glared out the window.

"Old friend," Alucard said, leaning back as he smirked at the raven. Naeh rolled his eyes.

Walter finally turned to Neah, his smile not returning. "What is in the south tower?" he asked, looking at the Noah. Neah's eyes widened as he opened his mouth, just to close it back and him to grasp his throat in pain. Alucard frowned.

"He won't be able to speak for a while, week at most," Alucard said, before a smirk graced his face. "Unless someone has a pen and paper," he said casually. Walter sighed sadly, since he didn't.

Seras looked at the Noah, not knowing it was a Noah, in curiosity. "I guess we have to wait until we make it back to hellsing," she said, smiling nervously at her master. Neah didn't seem to like that.

He frowned as he glared death out the window, obviously angry about something when in his mind all that he could think of was Allen. Alucard was so close, still is close to be reunited with his mate, but that damned man had to make him unable to speak. He had to torture not just him, but also his nephew and Alucard. Neah almost felt bad for all those in that damned place. Once Alucard found out that they had his mate. Neah shivered involuntarily at what he thought the man would do to them. He remembered vividly to the first person who hurt Allen.

Neah sighed mutely as he gazed sadly out the window, watching as the place where his nephew was, grow smaller and smaller into the distance.

* * *

 **One more chapter done! I really shouldn't have worked on this. I was suppose to be finishing up exams and all that, but I just needed to get this done. I don't know why, but I did. Made it extra long since it will be a while since I update next. Final Exams and a vacation to Florida coming up. YAY! :3**

 **So, firstly, THANK YOU KIBA-CHAN! I absolutely adored the fic you suggested to me, it was adorable and I think the next fic I do is Kuroshitsuji and DGM. Seballen all the way! XD**

 **Secondly, who should I put Wisely with. He might not appear yet, but he will be a big part of this fic. I am going to post a poll for it today so go check it out. It will have both humans, vampires, other supernatural beings, and Noahs in it! Wisely and Azreal were the only half Noah, the others being full blooded, so be careful with what you pick. Who he gets paired with WILL decided in what direction this fic will go in.**

 **Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. I never thought anyone actually would, but there just wasn't enough Alucard/Allen in the world. Sad really. ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Baby why'd you leave me?  
_ _Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever,  
Now I'll never know._**

 ** _~Just a Dream~ Carried Underwood_**

 ** _(A/N~ Check out the poll please. It will decide the direction of this story!)_**

* * *

 _Azreal leaned against his mate, eyes closed as he breathed in Alucard's scent. "Quid agatur in mentem venit?" (What's going on in your head?) Alucard asked softly. Azreal snuggled deeper into the raven's side before glancing up at him, his silver eyes meeting red. "Hunc mihi aliquid," (Promise me something) Azreal said softly, never breaking eye contact._

 _Alucard rose a brow, smirking at the other. "Quid?" (What?) he asked, slightly amused by the albino. Azreal shifted nervously. "Hunc mihi," (Promise me) Azreal froze for a moment before steeling his eyes. "Promise me no matter what, you will stay with me," he finished in English, startling the raven slightly, his smirk vanishing._

 _Azreal only speaks in English to him when he is being completely serious. "I swear. I am a very selfish man," he said. The two remained silent, staring into one another's eyes before Azreal looked away with a blush._

 _This made Alucard smirk once more, poking the albino on his cheek with a mocking finger._

 _Azreal scowled, but didn't move away from the raven. "Per viam," (By the way) Azreal said, smirking at the raven. "Papa et anvanculus vis loqui ad vos," (Papa and Uncle want to speak to you) Alucard turned away from the albino with a huff. Azreal smiled innocently up at the other, his eyes dark with mischief._

* * *

Neah was gently shaken awake by the blonde police girl, who smiled nervously at him. "We have arrived," she said, exiting the car. Alucard and Walter had already left, Walter waiting patiently beside the car while Alucard wasn't as patient. "Hurry up, Jii-san," he smirked at Neah's angered face.

Walter ignored the exchange as he led the small group to where Integra was. Seras walked beside him, sometimes throwing curious glances back at Neah. Neah was too busy glaring at Alucard for calling him old. If only he could speak.

Neah frowned as he looked down at the floor. Of all the times for him to lose his voice. Neah couldn't vanquish the thoughts of what that order were going to do to his nephew. What if they moved him to a different base before he could tell Alucard? What if they killed him before they could save him? What if Alucard...

Neah immediately stopped thinking any thoughts relating to Alucard. Once the man find out, blood _will_ be shed. Most likely the brunette man from earlier, Leverrier if Neah was right, would live only long enough to see the Order crumble. And then be kept alive for a while after so Alucard could continue torturing the man until he finally broke. Broke mentally, physically. Broken all the ways that he broke his darling, little nephew.

Alucard looked down at the Noah, questions buzzing around his head. "We are almost there. Then you can write down what you need to say," Alucard spoke softly, so the two in the front couldn't hear. Even Neah could barely hear, but he did and understood. Neah relaxed slightly, but was still on guard. If Neah remembered right, from what his guards spoke before he was moved, Hellsing killed creatures like him.

Neah wasn't looking forward to that.

Then again, they did have Alucard, but he was a thing all of his own. Alucard was royalty, just as Neah was even if not everyone would admit it. Neah suddenly pictured Adam in his head. Neah smiled softly at the thought of his mate.

After two centuries, he would finally be able to see his beloved again. Neah flinched mentally since Azreal, no Allen, has been kept away longer than he was. Allen was away for a good two centuries before he was taken. Four centuries without their mate. They had only been together for two. Six centuries together as mates, but only two were they _actually_ together as mates. Neah felt a sharp pain at the idea of being away for that long. It was already starting to hurt to be away from Adam after only two decades.

Neah unconsciously rubbed where his heart was, his eyes unfocused.

Neah was pulled from his thoughts when large doors were opened and they entered to be greeted by a single woman with long, blonde hair and silvery-blue pools for eyes. "This is the vampire?" she asked, getting right to the point. Walter smirked as he walked forward and stood beside her, just a bit behind her. Seras stood off to the side, watching as Alucard glanced quickly at Neah before turning to Integra.

"Yes," he said simply, making Integra's eyebrow twitch. Neah glanced between the blonde and the vampire beside him with bored, curious eyes.

"Care to elaborate?" Integra said, glaring at the raven. Alucard smirked before looking at Neah. "He is an old friend. Though he kicked the bucket centuries ago," Neah snorted at the word friend, also glaring at the raven, but this just seemed to amuse him more.

Integra raised a brow at the word friend after witnessing Neah's glare and angered posture by just _standing_ by the vampire. "I need to use this," Alucard said, walking up to Integra's desk and taking some paper and a pen. Seras stood fidgeting in her corner nervously while Walter remained by Integra with curious eyes and a slightly insane smile. Integra glared angrily at him, but didn't say anything as she also watched his curious eyes.

Albeit, angry curious eyes.

Alucard handed the items to Neah, who stared at them with wide eyes before looking up at the taller raven. "This better be important," Alucard warned, but his smirk remained intact. Neah almost smiled at the raven. If, of course, it wasn't Alucard he would be smiling at.

Neah quickly took the items and started to quickly write down the more important parts, but with 'Azreal' printed in large letters at the top.

Neah finished quickly, but froze before handing it to Integra instead of Alucard. This made Alucard look questioningly towards the Noah, who was avoiding looking at the raven, his face grim. Integra read the paper before looking between the two older vampires, only one question on her mind.

"Who is Azreal?" she asked. Alucard felt like he was dumped into a tub of cold water.

"A...Azreal?" he asked hesitantly, earning worried looks from Seras. "Who is Azreal?" she asked softly. Alucard's eyes hardened behind his glasses, the room getting colder and darker.

"He is dead," Alucard spoke coldly. Neah shook his head repeatedly. Integra reread the paper before looking at Alucard with completely serious eyes. "Who is Azreal?" she repeated just as coldly as Alucard. The vampire stiffened, wanting badly to kill everyone in the room. Neah quickly moved in front of the blonde, his eyes turning back to gold as he looked at the taller vampire.

Neah then glanced behind himself, his eyes staying their chilling gold as he glanced at Integra before looking at the paper, then back at her.

She understood the message.

"Azreal. He is being kept in the order. Looks bad," she read the paper so everyone in the room could hear, but even if she was whispering, everyone would have heard.

The room surprisingly got even colder as Alucard released some of his anger, his eyes glowing eerily behind his glasses. Neah looked angrily down at the floor. Alucard suddenly turned and made his way to the door. "Where the hell are you going?!" Integra asked/shouted as she watched Alucard move closer to the door.

Seras looked between Seras and her master, confused as to who she should follow. "I'm going to go kill every last human in that damned order, drain them dry, and return here with Azreal. I spent four centuries looking for him," Alucard looked over his shoulder, his smirk unnaturally wide, his entire form screaming insanity. Everyone in the room froze as they waited with a baited breathe, fear creeping into them as his glowing red eyes practically looked into their souls.

"You think I am going to wait any longer?"

* * *

 **This took longer than I had hoped, I am also going to a place in July (not saying where or with who) that will have no internet. Sad really. Should be back sometime in August though.**

 **Also, in answer to ' _Mizuki_ ' - I haven't read the manga completely yet, I'm still reading it but if he can read minds, which I think is only for Seras since she was turned by him, but if he can, then he can't read Neah's mind because he is a Noah. He can't read Azreal/Allen's because he is also a Noah, but he can hear little snippets of his thoughts randomly because of the same reason as Seras, but that is just a theory, so I am sorry if I am wrong, but that is just my guess since I haven't finished the manga and I haven't seen the manga in _forever._ In case I'm wrong, then here is my apology, but Alucard can't read anyone's mind in this besides Seras'. **

**Also, since I don't want people to come and try to kill me for not doing this EVERY chapter, but here it is.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own DGM or Hellsing. Trust me, I don't have _that_ big of an imagination. **


End file.
